Its all About Niley Tag game
by amy4156
Summary: My reply to miixaoo's tag...Niley!


* * *

Ok This is my first Niley sonfics for this tag game..and this is in reply to Michelle tagging me THE FIRST TIME...and since she just tagged me AGAIN looks like im going to have to do even more arghhh...but i will pick a differetn pairing this time:P you know who it will be micha...so get excited:P hahah

Rules are as follows:

Pick your favorite pair. Turn on you source of music and place it on shuffle. Write ten songfics for the first ten songs that play (don't be a party pooper and cheat by skipping songs you don't like) You only get to write while the song is playing. Once the song ends the songfic is also done. Then as a reward for participating in the game… you get to pick 5 writers to tag.

**Ok My tags:**

**JoBrosAreHOT**

**Jonascyruslover1313**

**sabby56**

**PartTimeLoverAndFullTimeFriend**

**Miixaoo (Sorry huni HAHAHAHA)**

**1: Inside of You – Hoobastank**

"Do you trust me?" Nick asked softly in Miley's ear.

"It's not about trust Nick, I just don't think im ready!" Miley replied, shifting under the weight of her long term boyfriend.

"What do I have to do Miley? I love you, there is something between us and I knew it from day one…I just want to be close to you,"

Miley just sighed, she knew he wanted it, and he was being a complete gentleman about it. She didn't know why he was pushing it, but what 18 year old boy doesn't want…that?

"Well it's your choice…but," lowering his voice he said seductively, "If you want to play this game just know, I never lose!"

**2: Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley**

Walking into the once empty room, it finally felt like a home. It had been a week since the wedding, and we had just arrived home from the honey moon. We were finally home…in our home…

Walking through the large house I came to the one room I knew we would both love. I wasn't in the least bit surprised to see her sitting there.

Miley was the single most beautiful person I had ever seen. Sitting on a single stool in the middle of the room strumming her guitar, her hair blowing slightly in the wind coming in through the window. I smiled and thanked god for her, hallelujah.

Leaving her to her music, I continued to walk through the house. I had lived alone before this and it was a new experience sharing my home with someone, but since that someone was my life, my love it felt right.

This was my hallelujah and I was so thankful for my new life. I knew now that there was a god above, I knew what love was now, and if she was ever to leave it would become a broken hallelujah. For now I knew I had to make the most of our time together…

**3: I'm not Okay – My Chemical Romance**

"How can it be ok? You are still with him, and I'm worn out from all the hiding." Nick told Miley, he was sick of sneaking around behind her boyfriends back.

"I promise it will be different, just give me time. Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok, remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor? This is getting dangerous…I can't keep doing this! We both know its wrong"

Miley broke, down remembering the night she had almost been caught. "But the press, what would they say if we were together? They would never leave us alone!"

Two Week Later

"I can't believe your boyfriend has photos of us!" Nick was at a loss for words, they were caught!

"At least now we can be together…" Miley tried hopefully to help the situation.

"It's fine Miley, just drop it," Nick wasn't ok but he had to pretend he was, for the sake of both of them.

**4: Dance, Dance – Fall out Boy**

Crawling in to bed that night I couldn't help but think about what I had heard earlier:

_She's been staying at his house regularly_

I couldn't imagine Miley ever doing that to me, she was my life, but it felt like we were falling apart. Turning to face her I knew I had to say something.

"I'm sick of dancing around the problem, we need to talk," I finally found the strength to say those words to her.

"What do you mean? Please don't get all deep on me, you know I don't ever say the right thing and make it worse," Miley replied, it was true we were never good at these kinds of conversations.

"Are you happy? Is this really how you want to live your life?"

"Please Nick don't start,"

"Why don't you show me a little bit of your backbone, you spine Miley, how can you sit there and pretend it is ok after crawling into the bed with him?"

Miley was at a loss for words, _how did he know?_ She thought.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…"

**5: What you see(reload)– Bone Thugs-N-harmony (Hardest song ever to do:P)**

Standing outside the casino we found ourselves face to face with the few people we didn't want to see tonight.

"Back off, I'm not here for trouble!" Nick tried to avoid conflict.

"Well trouble is what you found PUNK," The large boy at the front spat back at him.

Pulling Miley behind him, Nick tried to control the situation, "Don't make me call my boys, we bone boys wont hold back if you boys want to cause trouble….we don't miss!" Nick threatened.

"We don't give a fuck about you and your boys, don't make us hurt that nice little face of your misses right there,"

"Step back, don't make me hurt you! What you see is what you get; I'm not here to play games"

Joe and Kevin soon pulled up and Miley and Nick jumped in, 'Watch your backs boys…you wont get off so lightly next time!"

**6: Welcome to the Black Parade – My Chemical Romance**

"I have to do this Miley; I promised my dad long ago that I would be the saviour of these people." Nick kissed Miley on forehead, turning to get on his plane.

Just as he was about to disappear her hear Miley finally speak up.

"Nick, wait…" Running up to him, she hugged him…sobbing. "I understand, now that your father is gone, it's your duty to take his place, but I just want you to know I love you, and I will miss you!"

"We just have to carry on, just like his memory will carry on through me. I'll be home soon," Nick hugged her, thinking back to the times he had been forced to say goodbye to his dad for this same reason.

"Be strong Nick, be strong for the people…you can do this!"

Having her on his side made all the difference, he was just a young boy when he made this promise and now that he was fulfilling it. All he could do was carry on with his head held high!

**7: Coffee Shop Soundtrack – All Time Low**

Throwing down another drink I knew it was one too many. Standing up I hear her voice, "Nick it's time to leave."

Psh, she can't tell me what to do, "Whatever Miley, why is it always about you?"

Portraying the look of being struck hard in the stomach Miley didn't know how to respond, "Nick, lets go, this isn't the place to talk about this."

Walking out of the club together, I realised it was almost morning. I was ashamed of my life. This wasn't how I had planned it!

She used to be the love of my life, the taste of her lips drove me crazy. But now she made all my decisions for me, and my life was so predictable.

The flavour of her lips was the only thing keeping me now. All I saw when I looked at her know was the remains of my wasted youth, where had my life gone?

"If you can keep me guessing, make our lives fun again, maybe we could work this out?" it was a simple question, all I wanted was to live again.

**8: One in a Million – Miley Cyrus**

I was just walking along the beach, stuck in my own thoughts. Is there anyone who could make me happy? The answer was easy, yes…Nick could make me happy! But he didn't even notice me. I had watched him from afar for so long, but what are the chances I will actually meet him? One in a million I guess!

Sighing, I decided to head home, turning around I tripped and stumbled into the arms of a mysterious person. Looking up I locked eyes with the most beautiful deep brown eyes I had ever seen. I knew instantly whose eyes they belonged to.

"Are you ok?" His beautiful voice lingered in the air.

Coming to my senses, I finally spoke, "I'm so sorry Nick,"

"Hey do I know you?" he asked, I knew then that he could see right through me.

He had met Hannah Montana, not Miley, but for him to recognise me meant something to me.

"Yeah, we have met…" was all I could say.

There I was, finally meeting him as my true self, he was my one in a million, my diamond in a rough and in that instant I knew I could be happy…finally.

**9: So Small – Carrie Underwood**

I knocked on the door, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. Assuming it was ok, I slid the door open and walked in.

There she was, so small and frail snuggled into her bed. It was clear she had been crying. I didn't turn on the light for fear of making it worse, so I just made my way over to her and sat down.

She finally looked up at me, so I pulled her into my lap, allowing her to break down once again.

Her heart at been broken once again but someone she had trusted. If only she knew that I loved her.

"Oh Nick, why does this always happen to me?"

"Miley, he isn't worth your tears…I know you want to be left alone, but you can't give up! Have faith that you will find love one day…" It was killing him not being with her, but he had to just be there for her for now.

"That's the thing Nick," Her voice became calm, "I think I have, but I keep going around it the wrong way…avoiding it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, maybe I have been out there searching, when love is right in front of me," she looked me straight in the eyes as she spoke those words.

"When I'm around you Miley, it feels like nothing else in this world matters…please tell me your saying what I think your saying"

Finally smiling she replied, "I have been sitting here crying, and then I realised, nothing else matters, when you figure out love…everything else just seems so small! I'm not upset about David; I'm upset that I have wasted so much time not telling you how I feel!"

**10: She will be loved – Maroon 5**

She's been my best friend for 4 years now, and I care for her more and more every day. But I can't just be her friend anymore…I want us to be more.

Driving along the highway my thoughts were on one girl and one girl only. I was driving to her house to tell her how I felt. Finally! I know everything about this girl, except the one thing I want to know…will she love me back.

Standing in the rain, I walked slowly up to her door. Knocking on her door, I waited for her to answer.

'Nick…what are you doing here?" she asked through the screen door of her large apartment.

"Can I come in?", as she stepped aside I knew it was now or never.

It was on this day that I allowed her to understand my feelings…she could finally be loved the way she deserved. I told her I would stand in the rain every day for her, I would stick around…and she would forever be loved.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think..i know they are crappy but give me a chance:P haha review!**


End file.
